undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Fear The Living/Issue 16
This is Issue 16 of Fear The Living, titled Stuff Ain't Good. This is the second issue of Arc #3. Issue 16 “Well Lee you any good with knives, cause there are tons of biters roaming this place” I say as I toss Lee a knife. “Yeah I’m good with Knives, best weapon for me” He says as he grabs the knife. We all leave the cell and start to walk down the halls. Timmy takes the lead and leads us to the front door. A couple of bandits appear and nearly shoot off Timmy’s hand as he opens the door. We hide behind a wall. The bandits draw closer, Biters start to draw closer to us. Lee starts to chop off the biters heads like it’s nothing. I hear a couple of shots and turn the corner to see John and Felix shooting the bandits. We group up to leave, but Biters get in the way of the door. There are too many for us to handle, we start to run away from them and we see a door leading to some stairs. We enter and run up to the roof of the base. We see Jayci, Garrett, David, Dwight, Mark, Evan, and Jessie there. We forget to close door and a biter grabs onto Dwight and they both fall off the roof. “Jesus” David says. A biter grabs me, but I push him off of me and kick him off the roof. I grab my Hatchet and dig the blade into a biters head. I pull the hatchet out and do the same to another. I see Jessie getting surrounded, I run over to where she is and help her kill the biters. We run over to where the women are and protect them. After we killed enough biters we run down the stairs and to the cars. We get in them and start to drive away. The radio turns on and Wesley starts to talk “You may have won the battle, but not the war, we will become stronger, and we will kill you all, YOU HEAR ME ALL OF YOU”. The radio then turns off. After a while driving on the road a couple of cars appear going the opposite way, a man pulls down his window and gets a gun and shoots Garrett who is driving, that causes the car to lose control and we run into a tree. I blackout, after a while I wake up and see the people dragging my group into their car. I look back and see Lee Oswald getting his gun out, I grab my pistol, we get out of the car and start to shoot at the people. I manage to graze one on the arm, I get up but quickly get down when a barrage of bullets come at me. I get back down Lee gets up and shoots about 4 of them in the head, good only 3 left. “Just surrender and We’ll let you go” I yell to the people. “Hell no, bandits never surrender, Wesley will kill us” One of them says. Bandits, coming from where the mansion was, fuck this can’t be good. I get up along with Lee and gun down the rest. We untie the rest and get in the car. “Thanks for saving our asses” David says, rubbing his wrists. “Hey, we would have died to, we got to look out for each other, we’re like a family” I say. “Say Oswald, where’d you learn to shoot like that” Evan asks. “I used to be in the military” He says “What’s your story” I ask him. “Well I was in the military till about a year ago, I got discharged when I killed a civilian in a line of fire, I regret that day so much, I can still remember the family of the man yelling and spitting on me. Then I came back to my wife, to find her cheating on me. I killed the man, I got put in jail till the apocalypse started. I remember that day, I had to escape, almost got shot, man poor Axel, I promised him I would take him with me. That’s my story, you wanted to know it” Lee says. “We’re here” Evan says. What I see shocks me, the front of the mansion has graffiti all over it saying “DON’T FUCK WITH THE BANDITS”. We walk in there and see Samantha and Logan cowering in a corner. There’s a note on the door to. “Dear group, This is Abraham, Rosita, an Eugene, we had to leave, the bandits forced us out, I hope everyone is okay, and I wish you all good luck. Sincerely, Abraham” I look in the living room and see something disturbing, I run up to the scene saying “No no no no no no no no no”. When I reach it, Karen is lying down there, with one hand, and one ear, both wounds are bound up, then spelled in blood next to her says, “Consider this a warning”. I feel for a pulse, and there is one, but very faint. Issues Category:Fear The Living Category:Fear The Living Issues Category:Issues